Conversation entre sorciers du Mal
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tom Elvis Jedusor est le sorcier le plus dangereux et maléfique du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, peut-être pas. Et ça, son ancêtre lointain est certain de le lui faire comprendre.


**Un petit délire sans queue ni tête que j'ai eu dans la soirée. C'est rempli de n'importe quoi alors si vous voulez garder une image glorieuse de Voldemort, ne lisez pas ça et partez immédiatement.**

 **Disclaimer : Outre le fait que l'auteure rappelle que la consommation d'alcool est dangereuse pour la santé, elle s'oppose à tous droits qu'elle pourrait avoir sur Harry Potter, afin de ne pas gâcher cette merveilleuse saga. Donc tout est à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Conversation entre sorciers du Mal**

— Vous, le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'Histoire ? Cela est une plaisanterie, j'espère.

— J'ai conquis le monde magique, je vous ferai signaler.

— Mmh... Cela est censé m'impressionner ?

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, serra les dents. Qu'il avait envie de répondre par un Avada Kedavra mais, ces derniers temps, il en avait trop abusé et ses sous-fifres le lui avaient bien fait comprendre lorsqu'il avait éliminé plus d'une dizaine d'employés du ministère de la magie en quelques secondes à cause d'une « légère » irritation. Apparemment, même en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne se faisait pas de tuer n'importe qui n'importe quand, puisque ces sorciers et sorcières incompétents avaient un certain rôle dans la société. Et déjà qu'il faisait « virer » – c'est-à-dire éliminer, bien sûr, ou, au minimum, envoyer à Azkaban – les Nés-Moldus qui représentaient une part plus importante qu'il ne le pensait dans la société magique, cela n'était vraiment pas conseiller de vouloir encore plus réduire les employés du ministère, qui étaient déjà limites, même sous la torture et les menaces.

Tom posa ses mains sur ses hanches, regrettant au passage de porter une de ces affreuses robes noires. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour son statue de Seigneur du Mal...

— Vous savez, jouvenceau, les problèmes ne résident pas dans les sorciers – même chez les Nés-Moldus, mais dans les Moldus eux-mêmes.

— Arg, mais vous me fatiguez à la fin ! s'exclama Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour vous prouver que le plus grand, le plus terrifiant, le plus redouté sorcier du monde, c'est MOI ! MOI, TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR ! V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T !

— Déjà, changez de nom. Je parle parfaitement bien le français – contrairement à ce que dit l'Histoire, l'époque n'empêchait pas l'apprentissage de différentes langues – et votre surnom de « seigneur du mal » fait par anagramme est tout à fait ridicule. Sans parler du fait que vous avez accepté de sacrifier votre apparence pour le pouvoir, ce qui est encore plus décevant. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, de sorciers malfaisants sans nez et chauve ? Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de vous torturez à coup de Doloris, vous.

— Mmh, laissez-moi deviner. Le fait que votre bras-droit folle est plus compétente dans l'art de la torture que vous, sans parler de son rire maléfique bien plus impressionnant que le vôtre ? Ou alors...

— ARG, TAISEZ-VOUS ! Sinon, je vous refais le portrait ! Et ce n'est pas qu'une stupide expression Moldue, je peux vous l'assurer !

— Intéressant, je croyais que vous détestiez les Moldus ? Pourquoi utiliser leurs expressions ?

Tom serra les poings. Oh, il allait faire un meurtre. Mais, dans sa grande... euh... bienveillance ?... Non, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Enfin, dans des raisons purement personnelles, il se retenu d'attraper sa baguette pour causer une... sans doute millième mort. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne comptait plus les cadavres sur son chemin. Après tout, les morts ne pouvaient pas parler. Sauf certains, indésirables, qu'on faisait apparaitre sous la forme de fantôme agaçants ou de tableaux irritants. Déjà qu'il devait supporter ce vieux barbu fou de Dumbledore dans un tableau beaucoup trop réaliste du personnage, il fallait désormais y ajouter son interlocuteur présent tout aussi désagréable à écouter.

— Bien, reprit Tom en respirant fortement. Si vous êtes si... moqueur de mon talent, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait, monsieur-l'arrogant. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous avez juste quitté Poudlard comme un enfant énervé en pleine crise d'adolescence et plus jamais vous n'êtes mentionner dans l'Histoire de la Magie ou l'Histoire de Poudlard. À quel titre devrais-je avoir la moindre considération pour vous ?

— Oh, la différence entre vous et moi ? Eh bien, l'Histoire Magique ne la connait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait personne pour la connaitre ni la rapporter.

Tom croisa les bras, nullement impressionné.

— Ha ? Et dites-moi pourquoi.

— Eh bien, je sais que vos connaissances du monde Moldu sont... légèrement arriérées. Après tout, vous ne semblez pas savoir qu'il faut connaitre parfaitement vos ennemis en les étudiants dans les moindres détails, mais tant pis, je ne vous jugerai pas pour cette incompétence due à votre... Mmh, époque. L'évolution, son contraire, tout ça...

— Euh... Êtes-vous en train de m'insulter, moi et... _MA_ société magique d'être... des régressions par rapport à vous ?

— Bien deviner, jeune jouvenceau. Votre intelligence est aussi flamboyante que celle de ce cher Godric. Oh non, pardonnez-moi, je ne désirai pas offenser sa mémoire. Il vous était en tous points supérieurs.

Tom inspira profondément. Non, il n'en pouvait plus. Même lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sorcier le plus craint du monde magique – enfin, au moins d'Europe, c'était déjà un bon début dans sa quête de contrôle – ne pouvait continuer cela, surtout quand on le comparait à un _Gryffondor_. Il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers son opposant, qui se moqua :

— Vous vous en prenez à quelqu'un incapable de se battre ? Même moi, l'incarnation du vice et de la ruse, n'oserait pas à m'abaisser si bas.

— Vous allez la fermer, PAR LES CALECONS DE MERLIN ?

— Oh, je vous prie, ne parlez pas ainsi de ce brillant élève. La seule réussite dans ma carrière quand on voit ce qu'est devenu Serpentard de nos jours. D'ailleurs Merlin ne portait pas de caleçons mais des braies.

— AGR, MAIS BOUCLEZ-LA ! _AVADA KEDA_ -

— Maitre ?

Tom s'arrêta en plein sort et maudit à haute voix – pourquoi juste le marmonner quand il avait tous les pouvoirs ? – celui qui venait d'empêcher la mort de son opposant. Lentement il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

— ... _Oui, Lucius_ ? dit-il avec tout le mépris qu'il possédait.

Le chef de la famille Malefoy déglutit fortement, tendu.

— Euh... Vous avez une réunion et...

— J'y serai, interrompu Tom. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

Mais Lucius ne bougea pas. Tom soupira et afficha un grand sourire – hypocrite et moqueur, évidemment.

— As-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire, Lucius ?

— Euh... Seigneur... Pourquoi... Pourquoi parlez-vous à un tableau ?

— ... Cela ne te concerne nullement. Maintenant, je me répète et cela pour la dernière fois, HORS DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE NE TE JETTE UN DOLORIS !

Lucius sursauta et, sans demander son reste, quitta précipitamment la pièce. Une fois seul à seul avec son rival, Voldemort soupira et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

— Cette conversation est terminée.

— Tant mieux. Vous étiez d'un ennui mortel. J'aurais eu plus de plaisir à discuter avec Helga Poufsouffle et ses idées hippies.

Tom se retenu de dire quoi que ce soit. Bon sang, ce type l'énervait encore plus que ce binoclard à lunettes qui arrivait à lui tenir tête et honorer son surnom de Survivant en survivant à toutes les attaques de son Némésis.

Alors, avec autant de classe, de noblesse et d'honneur qu'il possédait – enfin, plus beaucoup après cette conversation – Tom attrapa sa robe noire qui trainait au sol et sortit de la salle, la tête haute.

Une fois qu'il fut partie, son interlocuteur caressa sa barbe noir.

— Si j'avais su que je rencontrerai un énergumène si affligeant, je me serai assuré que la peste du Moyen-Âge, dont je suis à l'origine, tue la Maison Gaunt. Ha, mais cet étrange sorcier sans nez ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était mon descendant ? Pauvre de moi ! Qui aurait cru que le descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard soit un sorcier sans nez, chauve, et incompétent. Godric s'en moquerait bien. Le monde n'est vraiment plus à la hauteur de mon talent...

Le tableau de Salazar Serpentard soupira. À son plus grand regret, le monde avait changé et là où les Moldus semblaient se multiplier, les sorciers compétents disparaissaient plus vite que lors de la peste noire.

Non franchement, c'était ça le Seigneur des Ténèbres du XXème siècle ? Mmh, c'était mieux avant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela aura plu puisque je prévois peut-être d'en faire une suite.**


End file.
